The King's Heir
by RoyalLoki
Summary: Princess Kiara is future queen of the Pride Lands and it's her birthright to rule after her father, King Mufasa. But when the princess runs away thinking her father's death was her fault, her kingdom goes down hill. Will Kiara return to her throne? Or will the Pride Lands forever be under her evil uncle's rule?
1. A Princess Is Born

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first chapter of The King's Heir. A rewrite of Guardiansaint's The King's Daughter stories. Guardiansaint is not returning directly but she's helping out with this rewrite.**

 **Without further ado, The King's Heir. Enjoy.**

A painful roar echoed across the African plains as dawn approached. Animals lifted their heads in the direction the roar came from. In the heart of the golden bathed savannah stood a tall stoned fortresss. Famously known known as priderock, a home and castle for the royals and their pride.

"Come on, Bi you can do this."

Queen Sarabi was in the pride's nursery cave in the middle of labor with her cubhood friend who is heavily pregnant by her side.

"I can't."

Sarafina nuzzled her best friend and said. "Yes you can, because there's no such thing as can't."

Sarabi pushed and after what seemed like hours to the dark beige queen, a light beige cub slid out.

Sarafina quickly placed the cub at Sarabi's side.

"A girl and she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Sarafina said smiling with her light green eyes sparkingly brightly.

"Kiara, after Mufasa's aunt. She had the same the same light beige pelt and bright amber eyes."

Meanwhile on the stoned path to the cave, King Mufasa and his royal sherman and friend, Rafiki were making their way over to the dark beige queen and newborn princess.

Mufasa smiled once he saw the pair. Rafiki opened a fruit and wiped the jucies the princess' forehead. The baboon took dirt and sprinkled it on the cub, which made the princess sneeze. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled lovingly as they shared a proud nuzzle. Rafiki took Kiara to the peak of priderock and lifted the future queen up for all the animals to see.

 _ **-O-**_

"Life's not fair! I should never be king, and you should never see light of another day" Scar, Mufasa's brother chuckled at small grey mouse.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" asked Zazu, the king's majordomo disgusted.

"What do you want?" The rich brown lion asked, rolling his green eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that King Mufasa is on his way! So you better have a good explaination to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning."

The mouse escaped the rich brown lion's grip, and Scar grinned at the blue hornbill. "Now Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"You'll be losing more than that when the king gets a hold of you." Zazu scoffed.

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Scar said, eyeing the blue hornbill like lunch.

"Scar, don't look at me that way!" Zazu shouted as Scar engulfed the bird in his mouth.

"Scar!"

The rich brown prince turned and saw his brother at the cave's enterance.

"Drop him!"

Scar splits Zazu out and Zazu looked disgusted with Scar's saliva on him as the king approached.

"Well isn't it my big brother, coming from up on high to mingle with the commoners."

Mufasa ignored his brother's comment and got to the point of his visit."Scar, Sarabi and I didn't see at the presentation of Kiara."

"That was today." Scar put his claws on the stone wall, scraping them down as he said "I feel awful."

Zazu couldn't stand the noise and hid Mufasa's front legs as Scar looked at his black claws.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should of been first in line!" Zazu said as he flew over to the annoyed lion.

"I was first in line, till that hairball was born!"

"That hairball is my daughter and your Furture Queen!" Mufasa reminded his brother.

"I shall practice my curtsey." Scar walking away.

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" The golden king warned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Mufasa roared as he bared his pearly whites at his brother."Is that a challenged?" The large king demanded.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challening you."

"Pity, why not?" Zazu asked with his wings on his side.

"When it comes to brains, I've got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strenght," Scar started walking away, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool."

When Scar was gone, Zazu said "There's one in every family, two in mine actully," Zazu flew up on the king's golden shoulder. "And they always ruin special occasions."

Mufasa sighed and shook his head. "What am I doing to do with him?"

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug," Zazu said with a smile.

"Zazu." Mufasa chided with a playful smile of his own.

But the hornbill wasn't finished, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!"

Mufasa laughed, it echoced through the air as he made his way home to his mate and daughter.


	2. Queen Lessons

**Alex Curry, Daniel's the man 98 and Jason Chandler; thanks for the reviews. As well as the OC submission.**

 **Here's the second chapter of The King's Heir.**

Weeks turned into months, and soon the hot, sunny session turned into the chilly, rainy session. At the edge of the Pridelands stood another landmark. A huge baboaa tree is home to the crazy old, but wise baboon Rafiki. Legends says that this very tree was alive before King Mufasa's grandparents' rule.

As the cool rain poured down onto the savannah, that had so much blood shed that, all that crimson liquid could have formed a ocean. Rafiki was in his tree chanting an old African spiritual chant as he painted the newest cubs. As pride tradition, when the pride cubs are six months they are painted on the Tree of Life's wall. A semble that tells anyone that the cubs are officially pride members.

One of the newest addition to the wall is none other than Princess Kiara, who's the only cub that gets the royal mark across the head. The other paintings was of Sarafina's cubs, Simba and Nala.

Simba had creamy fur and brown eyes, he received from his father, Sorrin.

Sorrin is a large whitish gold lion with brown eyes and a black mane. Nala had light gold fur, and like her mother light green eyes.

Over the months Mufasa and Sarabi talked with Sorrin and Sarafina about their cubs' futures. And it was decided that Simba and Kiara would be the future rulers.

 _ **-O-**_

As the mighty golden globe rose from the savannah and lighting the waking kingdom in a golden glow. A light beige cub with bright amber eyes stood at the peak of priderock. With a smile, the princess ran inside the cave and over to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! C'mon dad, wake up we gotta go!" Kiara accidentally stepped on a tannish beige lioness' tail, name Katja.

"Sorry," the princess ran up to Mufasa, "Dad! Daddy!"

Sarabi yawned and said sleepily, "You're daughter is awake."

Without opening his eyes, the king replied sleepily, "Before the sunrise, she's your daughter."

Kiara pulled on Mufasa's ear, the princess fell backwards with a loud 'ooof'. So Kiara went with planed b, she head butted him.

"You promised!" Kiara shouted as her father looked up into his daughter's eyes.

"All right, I'm up. I'm up."

Mufasa said getting up and heading out of the cave. Sarabi walked the pair out before giving her mate and cub a loving nuzzle. Once at the top, Mufasa gave Kiara a nuzzle. The princess smiled.

"Kiara, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun. One day Kiara, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new queen." Mufasa started the lesson.

"And this will all be mine?" Kiara asked.

Mufasa smiled and said "Everything."

"Everything the light touches..." Kiara repeated sitting down looking at the shadows, "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa calm, playful features turn serious and stern as he said, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Kiara."

Kiara looked at her father with her head tilted and said,"I thought a queen could do whatever they want?"

"My daughter, there's more than being queen than getting your way all the time," Mufasa began walking away with Kiara following.

Kiara's eyes lit up as curiosity was seen through them as she asked, "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckled as he feautures returned back to calm and playful, as he playfully chided his daughter, "Kiara."


	3. Evil Cousins

**Alex Curry and Daniel's the man98; thanks so much for the awesome reviews.**

 **As for who will be Nala's mate, you'll have to wait and see.**

"But dad, don't we eat antlope?" Kiara asked with her head tilted to the side.

Mufasa just told Kiara that they all are one. The pride, predator and prey animals alike. Just then Zazu landed on an a nearby rock with a bow.

"Morning sire, princess."

Kiara smiled and said,"Good morning Zazu."

Mufasa nodded his head as Zazu began the morning report. As Mufasa was listening to Zazu, Kiara was trying to pounce on a gopher.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after watching his daughter hit her head on a rock.

Kiara shook her head to shake the dizziness and said, "Pouncing..."

Mufasa bend low and said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Kiara giggled and got low as her father began teaching her pouncing lessons.

At the right time the princess began stalk forward and with a mighty pounce, Kiara landed on Zazu sending him to the ground. Mufasa gave a heartful laugh that echoed through the air as Kiara made her way back to her dad. But the happy moment was cut short as Zazu appeared from over the rock with worry and fear written on his face.

"Sire, hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa happy enviorment crashed as he ran off, telling Zazu to take Kiara home.

"Daddy, can I come?" Kiara asked with excitement in her amber eyes.

But that disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. When Mufasa shook his head and said no.

"Man, I never get to go anywhere." Kiara whined as she and Zazu headed back to priderock.

"Don't you worry princess, when you're queen you chase those stupid porchers from dawn to dusk."

 _ **-O-**_

"Hey Uncle Scar guess-"

Kiara went to visit her uncle and tell him about her lessons. But when she saw a dull brown cub with dark green eyes and a black tuff on his head, her happy world crashed.

"Oh, hi Kovu."

Kovu, which means scar is Scar and his mate or something like that, Shetani's son. Kovu and Kiara had been like enemies since their first time meeting. Kovu had been bringing down the princess self-esteem, saying a female has no place as a heir and queen. But with the help of her two best friends, she over came the awful bullying.

"Hello _princess_." Kovu said with venom dripping.

Kiara rolled her eyes before turning to the rich brown lion. "Uncle Scar guess what?"

Scar groaned as he rubbed his head under his black mane. "I despises guessing games."

Kiara giggled before going on. "Daddy just showed me the kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all."

Kovu growled lowly but the future queen still heard him, "Oh, goodie."

Kiara sighed as Scar laid down and glanced at his niece. "Did he show you what's beyond the northan borders?"

Kiara pinned her ears against her head as she shook it,"No, he said I couldn't go there."

Kovu laughed and said, "He's right only the bravest 'lions' go there", putting more into the word 'lions'.

Kiara stood up and said, "I'm brave, just like any lion! What's out there?"

Scar shook his head and acted like he cared as he said, "Now I can't tell you that."

Kiara frowned at her uncle. "Why not?"

Scar forced a smile. "Because I'm looking out for my favorite niece."

Kiara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yea right. I'm your only niece!"

"The more reasons to protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for a princess."

Kiara frowned for a second, before her eyes lit up like stars on a dark night."An elephant what?"

"Opps!" Scar said before putting his paw to his mouth, "But you would of figured it out sooner or later. Considering how bright you are."

If possible Kiara's eyes seemed to brighten more as Kovu turned his head and stuck his tounge out.

Scar pulled the princess close and purred. "Promise me, you wouldn't visit that dreadful place."

 _Just imagine how much fun Simba, Nala and I could have. But I can't let Uncle Scar know, he'll tell daddy and ruin everything;_ thought Kiara before smiling at her uncle."I promise."

Scar smiled as he scooted her away with his paw and said,"That's a good princess, now remember it's our little serect."

Kiara nodded before running off and therefore not seeing the evil smiles that was plastered on her uncle and cousin's muzzles.


	4. In The Face Of Danger

**Alex Curry, Jason Chandler and Daniel's the man 98; appreciate the amazing reviews.**

 **Yes it's a bit like the movie but it has some twists. Enjoy.**

Behind priderock was a small valley with a small pound and some sun bathing rocks that was surrounded by shaded trees. At the bottom laid Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarafina was currently giving Nala a bath as Simba laid near the queen.

"So have you told Muffy yet?" Sarafina asked between licks.

Sarabi sighed and shook her head, "No, he has been so busy lately."

Sarafina stopped to look at her friend and said, "Take him to your special place and tell him."

"I can't do that, what about Kiara?"

Sarafina rolled her light green eyes. "I wouldn't mind watching her. Besides I'm sure Simba and Nala wouldn't mind either. Exspecaily Simba."

The two friends shared a laugh as the creamy cub glared daggers at his mother and the queen. As a lot has figured out, young Simba has a crush on the princess.

"Hey Nala, hi Simba!" Kiara exclaimed as she made it down the slope to her mother and friends.

Simba smiled, his brown eyes brightening. "Hey Kiara!"

"Come on I just heard about this great place."

Nala looked over shoulder and said, "I am in the middle of a bath."

Sarabi smiled and said, "And it's time for yours."

Before Kiara could run away, Sarabi grabbed her daughter's scruff and began to bath her cub."Mom! No, you're messing up my fur!" Kiara whined.

Kiara jumped down and smoothed her fur back in place."Ok, ok. I'm clean, can we go now?"

Simba stepped up and said, "Where are we going?"

Kiara turned and whispered in Nala and Simba's ears, "I'll tell you when we get there."

Simba and Nala nodded before turning to their mother."Mom, can we go with Kiara?"

"Hmm, what do you think Bi?"

Sarabi looked at the three cubs who had wide grins on their muzzles."It's alright with me."

Kiara and her friends jumped around, whooing. But their celebration died down when the orange eye queen said, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba pinned his ears and said "Oh no. Not Zazu!"

 _ **-O-**_

"So where are we really going?" Nala asked on Kiara's left side.

Kiara looked up to make sure Zazu wasn't listening before turning to her friends."An elephant grave yard."

"Wow!" the siblings nearly shouted.

Kiara glared at her friends as she growled, "Be quiet! Zazu!"

Simba nodded his head. "Right, so how are we going to ditch to dodo?"

Nala's light green eyes lit up before saying, "I know how!" and ran off.

Kiara and Simba exchanged a confused look as Zazu flew down."Look, the seeds of romance has blossom in the savannah. You're parents will be thrilled!"

Simba raised an eye brow and said, "What are you talking about Banana Beak?"

Zazu sighed and said,"You two are to get married!"

If the princess had something in her mouth, she would of choked or spit it out.

"What? I can't married him, he's my best friend!" Kiara cried.

 _I guess now I know how she feels,_ Simba thought sadly.

Just then an elephant bull sat on the annoying bird. Simba and Kiara looked to see Nala running over.

"So this was your plan?" Kiara asked with a playful smirk.

Nala nodded and then ran off with Kiara and Simba in tow. Along the way the trio slowed down to a walk. Simba glanced at Kiara and his sister, who was talking anitmately. With a grin he pounced. Simba and Kiara rolled a bit, before the creamy cub was on his back under the princess.

Nala shook her head and said,"You never learn."

Simba glared at his sister before pouncing on Kiara again."Pinned ya again!" Kiara smiled down at her fustrated friend.

A greyser went off making the cubs jump. But when the stream cleared they saw all kinds of animal bones.

"This is it. We made it." smiled Kiara as she began looking around.

The trio soon found a sea of animal bones."Wow!" Kiara and Simba awed together.

Nala looked from the sea of bones to her brother and friend, "We could be in big trouble."

Kiara nodded and said "Yeah."

The cubs turned around and looked at a really large elephant skull."You think he's brains are in there?" Simba and Nala asked.

Kiara smiled and said, "Why don't we go check it out."

When Kiara made way to enter the skull, Zazu flew down and blocked her path."The only check out we do, is the check out of here!"

Simba and Nala laughed as Simba said, "Looks like Banna Beak is scared."

Zazu scroffed and said. "It's Mister Banna Beak to you, fuzzy", he pokes Simba in the nose, "And we're all in danger!"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said, "I walked on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Haha!"

Just then creepy laughter which made the cubs hide behind the blue bird. Three hyenas crawled out of the skull and began circling the four Pridelanders.


	5. Look To The Stars

**Jason Chandler; you'll find out very soon.**

"Well, lookie here. We got some trespassers!" snarled a female hyena with bangs, her yellow eyes blazing.

"I can tell you it was by accident..." Zazu began.

The female hyena stepped on Zazu's tale and said, "I know you! You're Mufasa's little stooge!"

Zazu pulled his tail away and told her,"I'm ma'dam is the king's majordomo."

A not completely sane male hyena contuined to circled the cubs as he got in Kiara's face and growled "What does that make you?"

Kiara stood proudly as she growled, "Future queen!"

The hyenas laugh as the female, Shenzi walked up and said, "Do you know what we do to royals that step out of their kingdom?"

Kiara rolled her amber eyes and said, "Puh! You can't do anything to me."

Nala chuckled nervously and said,"But we are on their land."

Simba glared at his sister as Zazu tried to usher them out."My, my look at the sun. We best be on our way."

Shenzi moved to block their exit and smiled, "We would love for you to stick around for dinner."

 **...**

As the hyenas debated what they were going to make the cubs and Zazu out of. Zazu and the cubs made a run for it. After catching their breathes the cubs looked around to find someone missing.

Kiara looked at her friends and said, "Guys...where's Zazu?"

 **...**

"Little birdie headed for the birded boiler." laughed Banazi as he put the king's majordomo in a red stream geyser.

"Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu cried before being launched in the air.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!"

Shenzi and her buddies looked up to see the princess and her friends. Shenzi smiled and said "Like you!"

The cubs' faces went pale as they whispered "Oops!"

 _ **-O-**_

The hyenas chased the cubs down an elephant spine. The cubs soared through the air and landed on another pile of bones.

"Help!"

Simba heard the cry and turned to see Kiara sliding down towards the hyenas' jaws. Simba growled as he charged down and sracthed Shenzi across the cheek. When Kiara and Simba caught up to Nala they realized they were in a dead end.

"Here kitty, kitty!"

Kiara jumped infront of her friends and roared which sounded a like mew. The hyenas laughed and gloated the princess to do it again.

Kiara looked at her friends, who gave her a nod. The light beige cub took a deep breath before roaring again. This time, it made the fur on the hyenas rise. Soon a large golden paw met with with the fleabags bodies. Before the hyenas could realize what's happening they were pinned down by the king.

"If you ever come near my daughter again!"

Shenzi laughed nervously and said,"Oh, this is your cub. Had no idea..."

Mufasa roared which made the hyenas bolted with their tails between their legs. Zazu flew down to the angry king and gave him a nod, but shrunk back under his glare.

"Daddy, I'm-"

Mufasa cut his daughter off, "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Kiara pinned her ears as she cried, "I'm sorry."

Mufasa ignored that and said very sternly, "Let's go home!"

They all start the trek home out of the burial grounds, the cubs had their heads down in shame. Simba lifts his head and looks at Kiara,"I thought you were really brave."

Kiara smiled half heartily at her friend before lowering her head and continued following her father. Once half way to priderock, the gold king stopped.

"Zazu!" the king's voice boomed.

The blue hornbill flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa. Fear written all over his face as he looked up, "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa's tone was stern as he said, "Take Simba and Nala home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson."

Kiara lowered herself as if the tall blades of grass was going to hide her. Zazu flies over and lands in front of the three cubs."Come cubs..." Zazu sighed before putting his wings on the princess shoulders and said "Kiara, good luck."

With that Zazu took flight with Nala and Simba following. Simba stopped and ran to give Kiara a quick nuzzle before running after his sister.

Kiara ignored the tangly feeling she felt as she heard her father call her. Kiara took a deep breath before slowly making way towards her father. Without looking at his daughter he thinks silently for a few moments before opening his eyes and looked down at Kiara.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

Kiara looks down and said,"I know."

"You could of been killed! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"

Kiara's voice cracks as she cried, "I was only trying to be brave like you."

Mufasa sighed and said, "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave don't mean you go looking for trouble. "

Kiara looks up and said, "But you're not scared of anything."

Mufasa sighed, "I was today."

Kiara looked at Mufasa with disbelief in her eyes."You were?" the princess asked.

Mufasa nodded and said, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I guess even lions get scared, huh?" Mufasa nods. Kiara grins lightly. "But you know what?"

Mufasa bends down and asked, "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder."

Mufasa laughs and said "No body messes with your papa!"

Kiara chased her father through the savannah in a game of tag. After a while Mufasa laid down with his cub on his head.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

Kiara looks over Mufasa head and said "We'll always be together?"

Mufasa sits up but Kiara is still on his head."Kiara let me tell you something your grandmother once told me. Look to the stars, all the great kings and queens are up there watching over us."

Kiara's eyes brightened as she asked in awed, "Really?"

"Yes...so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you...and so will I."


	6. Death Of A King

Daniel's the man 98, Jason Chandler and Alex Curry; thanks for the reviews.

The stampede will not really be any different. As for the growing up, you have to wait and see.

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Here's the next one.

Sarabi paced back and forth as Sarafina sat not far away, near the cave.

"Sarabi, would you stop worrying."

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa walked up the rocky stairs. He pulled a sleeping Kiara off his back.

Sarafina smiled and said, "I'll take her." before grabbing the princess and headed in the cave.

Mufasa looked at his mate and said, "What was that about?"

Sarabi took a deep breath and said, "Follow me."

 **...**

On the east side of the Pridelands was a small clearing with a creek and a large tree shadowing over. This area is where Princess Kiara was conceived. Under the tree laid the king and queen.

"Mufasa, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant, again."

Mufasa was speechless, but that didn't help the smile that formed on his muzzle. The king went to nuzzle his queen, but she pulled away.

Mufasa was taken back, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Mufasa, I'm worried."

Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi's cheek and said, "About what, love?"

Sarabi looked down with her ears pinned and said,"Remember when I said I ran away?" Mufasa nodded, so Sarabi continued."I was my father's eldest, but when my mother gave birth to a son. My father striped my title as furtre queen and gave the throne to my brother."

Mufasa looked down and said,"I had no idea, Bi. But what does this have to do with the new cub?"

Sarabi sighed and said, "I'm worried that if I have a boy, you'll take the throne away from Kiara and give it to our son. I don't want Kiara to go through what I went through."

Mufasa licked Sarabi's head and said,"Of course not. Kiara is the rightful queen and if this new cub is a boy, Kiara is still our rightful heir. I changed that rule about only males could rule a week after Kiara's birth."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled under Mufasa's chin as a loving purr escaped her throat."Thank you, Mufasa."

Mufasa smiled and said, "Anything for my queens."

 _ **-O-**_

"Wakey, wakey princess!"

Kiara groan as she blinked her amber eyes open. When her vision cleared, she nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Kovu!"

The dull brown cub snickered and said, "Come on, my dad said Uncle Mufasa has a surprise for you."

Kiara smiled before running out of the cave. Standing near the stoned slope was Scar with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Kiara."

Kiara nuzzled her uncle's forelegs and said, "Morning Uncle Scar!"

"Come with me, I believe your father has a surprise for you."

Kiara giggled before running down the stoned slope. Scar's features turned sinister and cold as he looked down at his son, "Keep her friends away from the gorge."

Kovu nodded before running off. Scar smiled evilly before following his niece.

 **...**

"Hey Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?"

Scar looked over his shoulder and said,"Dear, it's to die for!"

Kiara watched her uncle disappeared before slumping down on the rock she was on. A few minutes past when Kiara felt the ground shake. Kiara looked up and to her horror seen a stamped of widebeast heading towards her way.

 **...**

"Mufasa, stamped in the gorge. Kiara's down there!"

Mufasa's heart nearly stopped at his brother's words. Without a second thought Mufasa ran off with Scar and Zazu following. When they got the gorge they saw Kiara on a dead tree hanging on for dead life.

"Hold on Kiara!" Mufasa roared.

A widebeast ramaed into the tree, sending the princess soring through the air. Mufasa jumped from ledge to ledge and caught her just in time. Just then another widebeast ramed into the king, making Kiara slide across the gorge floor.

Kiara looked around for her father fear writened in her eyes. Before she knew it she was pick up and placed on a ledge. Father and daughter stared into each other's eyes before Mufasa was thrown back in the stampede.

"Papa!" Kiara cried.

With a thumderous roar Mufasa leaped up and landed on a nearby rock face. Kiara smiled and went to climb to the top.

But at the the top things were not well.

"Brother, help me!"

Scar looked at his brother before grabbing the golden king's paws with his black sharp claws. Mufasa roared out in pain before looking in his brother's cold green eyes. Scar smiled tripumly before whispering in Mufasa's ear, "Long Live The King."

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he was thrown off the cliff.

"Noooo!" Kiara cried as she watched her father fall to his death.

After the stamped cleared Kiara made her way down to the gorge floor. A stray wildebeest run past. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log laid a motionless Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Kiara approaches the body, slowly.

"Papa? Papa, come on." hopefully said Kiara before she rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up!" she places both forepaws on her father's cheek and pushes. "Papa. We gotta go home!"

Kiara tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Kiara runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Her voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help..."

Tears escaped Kiara's eyes before she turned back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that her father is embracing her.

"Kiara."

Kiara looks over her shoulder and seen her uncle."I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kiara cried on her uncle's leg. "Of course you didn't. No one... ever means..." Scar pulls Kiara closer; Kiara hides her face on Scar's foreleg, " for these things to happen. ...But the king _IS_ dead!" looking with mock regret at Kiara, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Kiara is crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar.

"Oh! What will your mother think?"

Sniffing up some tears, Kiara looked up and questioned,"What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Kiara. Run... Run away and never return!"

Kiara takes one last glace at her father's body before running off blindly, obviously broken.

Shenzi and her pack appear behind Scar. Without looking, Scar said without emotion, "Kill her."


	7. Breaking News

**Alex Curry, Jason Chandler, and Daniel's the man 98; you'll see soon enough.**

 **Also, just a heads up. I will be using Ocs from Marks of the Past. Enjoy.**

"Hey Simba!"

Simba and Nala was wrestling under a tree by the watering hole when a creamy tan cub with brown eyes ran over.

Nala groaned and said, "Hello Zira."

Zira is the daughter of Katja and a passing rouge. Nala don't get along with Zira, from the simple fact that she bullies her best friend and turns around and filrts with her brother.

Zira looks around before turning back to the siblings, "No princess?"

Nala got up in the creamy tan cub's face and growled, "What's it to you!"

Zira smirked as Kovu came running over."What's up guys?"

Simba's jaw nearly dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Kovu chuckled and said "My dad said I should spend more time with cubs."

Nala rolled her light green eyes and was going to say something when Katja came running over.

"Cubs, you're wanted home. Prince Scar has a announcement."

The cubs followed the tannish beige lioness home where the pride was gathered below priderock. Zira and Kovu followed Katja over to where Shetani and some other lionesses stood.

As Simba and Nala went over to their mother who was standing by a confused queen.

"I have terrible news..." Scar began as he sat on a boulder, "...There was a stamped accident in the gorge today." The lionesses gasped as the rich brown prince continued,"And I am broken to say that in the end we lost our king and princess to the stars."

Sarabi broke down, tears ran down her cheeks and made tiny puddles on the ground as she roared to the sun setting sky. Simba and Nala embraced each other as teas fell from their own eyes. Sarafina tried to comfort her friend as best she could while fighting her own tears.

"Sarabi, I know you're broken. But do calm down. Its not heathly for the cub." Sarafina said as she nuzzled her friend's head.

The broken queen sniffed up some tears before saying, "My daughter is not dead!"

 **...**

"Ashanti! Mheetu!" barked a large whitish gold lion with brown eyes and a black mane.

Soon a teen brown lioness with hazel eyes came running up."Yes Sorrin?"

Sorrin looked and said, "Where's your friend?"

"He's patrolling the south borders, sir."

Sorrin sighed and said, "Follow me, the northan borders need to be patrolled."

Ashanti nodded before following the older lion. The walk was a quiet one and that's how the whitish gold lion likes it. As the pair was reaching the border something in the corner of Ashanti eyes caught her attenion.

Not two feet away was a bunch a vultures crowed over something. Something told the teen that something was not right, so she went with her gut. As Ashanti got closer the large birds flew off. When her eyes landed on what the birds where hiding, the teen gasped.

 **...**

Sorrin was still patrolling and didn't realized that his partner strayed away when he bumped into a pale cream teen lion with light purple eyes and a growing brownish mane.

"Mheetu!"

The teen looked at the older lion and said, "Sorrin, I was looking for you."

Before Sorrin could ask why he heard a roar. But that wasn't any roar, it was the roar of the queen.

 _ **-O-**_

"Tala, what is the reason you wake an old lioness?" asked a old brownish furred lioness with bright green eyes.

A creamy brown lioness with a tuff on her head and dark purple eyes, nuzzled the older lioness and said, "In due time you'll find out."

Just then Sorrin and Mheetu had ran over.

"Sis, what's wrong?" asked Mheetu as he head bump Tala.

Mheetu is the last offspring of Tala and Sarafina's parents. They died when Mheetu was four months and every since then Tala has been raising him as her own.

Tala said, "Follow me." before walking off.

The three lions followed the queen to a cave where Ashanti sat on guard.

"Inside here." said Tala before disappearing in the cave with the others following.

A large tawny lion with hazel-blue eyes and a black mane looked up at the sound of paws entering the cave.

"How's she's doing?" asked Tala as she walked over to an sleeping light beige cub.

"She'll be waking up soon." replied the lion.

Tala nodded her head and said, "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn bowed his head before walking out of the cave.

"Tala, who's that cub?" asked the brownish lioness.

Tala looked from the sleeping cub to the older lioness and said, "This is your granddaughter."


	8. Shattered

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update. Been busy with a few things. As well as getting over a cold. But I'll make it up with a new story I'm currently working on.**

 **Alex Curry and Daniel's the man 98; really appreciate the reviews.**

 **The song used is Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

The old brownish furred lioness green eyes widen as her face paled, "My granddaughter?"

Former Queen Uru, have heard from Queen Tala's spies that her son and his mate had a daughter and named the princess after her late baby sister. She wanted to meet her grandcub, but knew her place was here with Tala has her second paw.

 _Yesterday I died,_

 _tomorrow's bleeding._

 _Fall into your sunlight._

 _The future's open wide,_

 _beyond believing._

 _To know why, hope dies._

 _Losing what was found,_

 _a world so hollow._

 _Suspended in a compromise._

 _The silence of this sound,_

 _is soon to follow._

 _Somehow, sundown._

 **...**

Kiara felt enormous amount of pain all around her body. She heard voices, unfamiliar then ones she knew. She blinked her eyes opened and saw a group of lions staring down at her.

"Hello, where am I?"

An elderly brownish lioness walked over and smiled, "You're at the Northan Pride, dear."

Kiara sat up as the events of the other day appeared in her head.

 _And finding answers._

 _Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._

 _Passing the graves of the unknown._

"Dear, where are your parents?" Tala asked.

"My father is..."

Kiara started but couldn't finished the sentence as she broke down with tears. The brownish lioness had tears in her own eyes as she pulled her grandcub close, who clung to the lioness legs.

"Sweetie, can to tell us what happened?" Sorrin asked stepping up.

Kiara pulled away and looked up with a grief stricken expression. "It was an accdenit...I-I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Sorrin looked down for a second before looking at Tala. The creamy brown lioness caught his eye and nodded before following the whitish gold lion out of the cave.

 _As reason clouds my eyes,_

 _with splendor fading._

 _Illusions of the sunlight._

 _And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._

 _With love gone, for so long._

 **...**

Simba sat at the watering hole looking at his reflection. His heart had been shattered to nothing and now his reflection only shows half of him. The creamy cub looked towards the now dark sky, that's now dotted with countless of stars.

 _And this day's ending._

 _Is the proof of time killing,_

 _all the faith I know._

 _Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

Sarabi laid in a cave under priderock, trying her best to keep calm. For the sake of her unborn cub. Rafiki visited her today and told her that she has a few more weeks to go.

Apparently, Sarabi didn't know she was pregnant until she was half way through. Sarafina walks in with Nala following. They laid besides the queen and tries to comfort her.

No matter what everyone else says, Sarabi believes her princess is still alive.

 **...**

 _And I've lost who I am,_

 _and I can't understand._

 _Why my heart is so broken,_

 _rejecting your love,_

 _without, love gone wrong,_

 _lifeless words carry on._

 _But I know,_

 _all I know,_

 _is that the end's beginning._

"I guess it's time for some introduction," Mheetu suggested to the former queen of the Pridelands.

The brownish lioness nodded and turned to the grieving cub."Kiara."

The light beige princess looks up as confusion flashed across her dull eyes."H-how did you know my name?"

The old lioness smiled and nodded her head. "My name is Uru and I'm your grandmother."

 **...**

"What's going on, Sorrin?"

The whitish gold, black maned lion sighed, "Scar is up to no good."

Tala lowered her head, "I know, I'll send word..."

Sorrin shook his head. "No..I know it's tricky but we have to get what we need out of Kiara first."

Tala thought for a moment and briefly nodded. "Fine, but find the Angel of Darkness. I'm sure he wants to hear too and meet his granddaughter."

Sorrin nodded before running off. Tala watched the lion disappeared into the trees before returning back into the cave.

 _Who I am from the start,_

 _take me home to my heart._

 _Let me go and I will run,_

 _I will not be silent._

 _All this time spent in vain,_

 _wasted years, wasted gain._

"Ok, everyone the princess needs to rest."

Mheetu and Ashanti nodded before leaving the cave. Tala looked at Kiara, who was looking at Uru with wide eyes.

"Kiara, I need you to get some rest."

Kiara looked from her grandmother to the creamy brown lioness and nodded.

Kiara went to the back of the cave and laid down. Her head filled with a lot of thoughts.

 **...**

 _All is lost, hope remains,_

 _and this war's not over._

 _There's a light,_

 _there's the sun,_

 _taking all shattered ones._

 _To the place we belong,_

 _and his love will conquer all._

An old golden yellow lion with amber eyes and a black mane, laid under a large shady tree when a preteen creamy white lioness with brown eyes came running over.

"Ahadi! Ahadi!"

The old lion sat up and said, "Yes, Leya? What is it?"

"You're wanted at the northern kingdom. "

Ahadi got up and stretched before taking off.

 _ **-O-**_

 _All is lost, hope remains,_

 _and this war's not over._

 _There's a light, there's the sun,_

 _taking all shattered ones._

 _To the place we belong,_

 _and his love will conquer all._

"Sorrin, what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked once he seen the younger lion.

Sefu walked over to the former king of the Pridelands, "I'm to escort you the Northern kingdom."

"Is Uru alright?" Ahadi quickly asked.

Sorrin quickly nodded, "Yes, but there's something happening in the Pridelands and Tala wants you there."

Ahadi sighed before asking, "When do we leave?"

 _Yesterday I died,_

 _tomorrow's bleeding._

 _Fall into your sunlight._


	9. A Little Light In A Dim Tunnel

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter of The King's Heir.**

Kiara blinked her eyes open and found that she was in her grandmother's arms.

Uru woke up soon after to see Kiara looking around the cave."Morning Sweetie."

Kiara turned her head and seen Uru standing up."Morning Grandma."

Uru nuzzled and licked her grandcub's head before smiling. "How about a tour and you can tell grandma what happened?"

Kiara hesitated before following the old lioness.

 **...**

"Ahadi, it's good to see you." said Tala smiling once she saw the old lion and her brother in-law.

"Tala, what's going on in my son's kingdom?"

Sorrin sighed and said, "Ahadi, it's not easy to say this but Mufasa's dead."

Ahadi's amber eyes widen as he growled, "Taka!"

Tala nodded with deep breath,"We believe so, we're going find out."

Ahadi looked at the queen with a raised eyebrow, "How are we going to do that?"

Before the creamy brown lioness could reply she heard the voice of Uru.

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

Ahadi walked over and nuzzled his long time mate and said, "I heard that the Pridelands are in danger and that Taka could be behind it."

Uru sighed said, "I don't believe it and you can't judge him until we get answers."

Tala nodded in agreement. "That leaves us to Kiara."

"Me!?" the princess gulped.

"Her, who's this?" Ahadi asked looking at the light beige cub.

As Ahadi have been away he didn't get word about Mufasa having a daughter.

Uru nuzzled the cub before moving her green eyes to her golden yellow mate, "Ahadi, this is our grandcub, Kiara."

Ahadi looked down at the cub and couldn't help but to smile. In both good and sad memories, his granddaughter reminded him of his deceased sister-in-law.

"Kiara, can you tell us what happened?" Tala asked as she sat down.

Kiara pinned her ears and lowered her head."I can, but you'll tell me to run away like Uncle Scar did."

The adults shared a look before looking back at the princess.

"Take it easy Kiara and tell us everything." Sorrin said sitting down as well.

Kiara took deep breath before saying, "It all started when my cousin Kovu woke me up saying that daddy had a surprise for me..."

 **...**

The Pridelands' animals gathered at the base of priderock. Sarabi and Sarafina watched as Scar and Shetani take the throne. Tears fell as the dark beige lioness remembered when she and Mufasa was crowned king and queen.

Just as Scar and the dull yellow lioness roared Sarabi felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Sarabi!" Sarafina cried as she saw her friend slump to the ground.

"I-think the cub's coming!"

 **...**

"Ahadi, are you alright?" Uru asked as she approached her mate.

Ahadi sighed and said, "I don't know what to be more angery with. The fact that he killed his own brother or that he blamed my innocent grandaughter for his crime!"

Uru nuzzled Ahadi and with a heavy sigh, "I believe the later is wrost."

"Grandpa, Grandma are you mad at me?"

Ahadi and Uru looked to see Kiara at their cave entrance. She had her head low and her ears against her skull. Tears falling from her amber eyes.

Ahadi and Uru pulled the light beige cub close and nuzzled her with purrs,"Of course not. It was accident, sweetie."

Kiara smiled as her grandparents nuzzled her. The adults figured out Scar's evil deed but decided to tell Kiara when she's older.

 **...**

A loud roar echoed throughout the kingdom, making birds scathered.

"Push Sarabi!" Sarafina encourged.

Sarabi had tears in her eyes as she gave her all as she pushed.

"Congrats, Sarabi you have a heathy boy." smiled Rafiki as he handed the cub to the former queen. "I must go now, but you and your son are completely healthy." smiled Rafiki before heading toward his tree.

"Can we come in?" Simba asked as he and Nala stuck their heads in the cave.

Sarafina nodded with a small laugh before looking at her friend and new cub. Sarabi just got finished cleaning the cub, the cub is yellow with brown eyes and a small reddish tuff on his head.

"He's handsome, what are you going to name him?" Nala asked as she looked at the sleeping cub.

Sarabi smiled as she gazed lovingly at her pride and joy. "I feel now that pieces of my heart has been restored. I think I'll name Kion..after my father."

Sarafina and her cubs smiled as the dark cream lioness said, "A perfect name."

 _ **-O-**_

"Watch out!"

Kiara was sitting by a lake when she felt something run into her. Kiara rolled a few feet before pinning the force down. When Kiara's senses return she saw that a tannish cub was under her.

Kiara smiled sheepisly as she moved to the side."Sorry!"

The cub got up and shook it's fur from dirt before looking at Kiara."It's ok, I'm the one who ran into you anyway."

"Cisco!"

Kiara and the tannish cub turned to see a brownish tan cub come running over."Sheeran, don't be rude. Oh who am I kidding," the tannish cub looks from his friend to Kiara and said, "This is my good friend Sheeran and I'm Cisco."

Kiara smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kiara."

Cisco smiled and said, "We're about to watch the adults spar. Wanna come?"

Kiara nodded and followed the male cubs to the sparring field.


	10. Like Nobody's Around

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**

 **This chapter is to lighten the mood. The song used is Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush. Also Jolina and Kambili belongs to T5Tango.**

Kiara has been enjoying living with her grandparents. They told her amazing stories about her family, how her great grandmother Jolina gave her life for her family and kingdom.

Also how Uru was taken from the Pridelands and became a warrior to save her kingdom. On the other hand, Kiara has become best friends with Cisco, Sheeran and a female cub named Korra.

It has been two weeks since Kiara saw the pride sparring for the first time.

Ever since she realized that's what her friends dream was, being warriors. But they're holding back. She could see it every time they were play fighting, they would loose focus when ever an adult walked by.

So Kiara decied to help out her friends.

"Guys, come here!"

Korra, Cisco and Sheeran came walking over to where Kiara sat."What's up, Kiara?"

Kiara got up and walked around her friends."We need to talk."

Kiara's friends looked at each other confused.

Kiara sighed and said, "I'm going to give it to you straight. You guys worry too much. How can you be warriors if you cared what everyone thinks. Your enemeies are going to walk all over you!"

Kiara's friends pinned their ears as they said, "But we just want to be perfect."

The light beige cub groaned before an idea popped into her head. Kiara's dark brown tail tuff thumped on the ground as she nods her head. The cubs once again shared looks before looking at their new friend.

Kiara stood up and started singing,

 _Want you to cry'_

 _Cause you're laughing so hard tonight_

 _Play fighting tonight_

 _We're being who we are even if they hate that_

Kiara moved over to her friends and put her arms around Cisco's shoulders from behind,

 _Want you to shout_

 _At the top of your lungs about_

 _All our favorite things so loud_

 _We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

 _Turn up the fun_

 _So what if we lose control_

 _Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh_

 _So throw your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and make this count_

 _It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

 _So put your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and waste no time_

 _It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

Korra smiled and started to dance and sing along with Kiara,

 _Don't hesitate,_

 _Be as dumb as you like_

 _You may miss the time of our lives,_

 _So stayYou're dancing under the lights_

 _Even if they hate that_

 _Turn up the fun_

 _So what if we lose control_

 _Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh_

 _So throw your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and make this count_

 _It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

 _So put your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and waste no time_

 _It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

At this time the boys were thrumping their tails as they nodded their heads,

 _Some day when you're alone_

 _And feeling whatever_

 _You're gonna remember The times_

 _When we were dancing alone_

 _And holding spars_

 _I hope those memories can make you feel alright_

 _Turn up the fun_

 _So what if we lose control_

 _Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh oh oh_

By now all the cubs were singing along with Kiara,

 _So throw your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and make this count (whoa whoa)_

 _It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

 _So put your paws in the mud_

 _Come on and waste no time_

 _It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

 _Do the way you do it_

 _Do it like nobody's around_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

 _Whoa oh oh oh_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

 _Whoa oh oh oh_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Whoa oh oh ohYeah yeah yeah_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Whoa oh oh oh_

 _We can do it like nobody's around_

 _ **-O-**_

"Scar."

Scar laid on a flat rock in the large cave in priderock as Shenzi came in. Scar nodded towards her, for her to continue.

"Sire, I have word that Sarabi has given birth to a son."


	11. Growing Up

**Daniel's The Man 98 and Alex Curry; thanks for the reviews.**

 **Ghostly Light; The King's Heir is rewrite of Guardiansaint's Mufasa's Daughter books. So a lot may seem almost exactly like her's.**

 **Now onto the eleventh chapter, enjoy!**

"Hello Sarabi."

Sarabi's orange eyes went dull as she seen Scar at the entrance of the cave her and Sarafina called home, since the new king kicked everyone out of the big cave. Besides Scar stood Katja, who looked down with sorrow in her amber eyes.

"What do we have here?" Scar smiled evilly as he stood over Sarabi who held a sleeping Kion.

"This is your nephew, Kion."

Scar nodded, "Indeed he is a handsome cub. But I'm afraid he won't be seeing another sunrise!"

Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes went wide in horror as Scar raised his paw ready to give the fatal blow.

"Wait!"

Scar put his paw down and turn to look at Katja.

Katja gulped and quickly said,"You don't have to kill him or Simba."

"Why not?" Scar growled.

"Because..um..if they do challenge you, what can they do agasint your army of hyenas?"

"Hmm. Very interesting." purred Scar before turning back to Sarabi, "He and your friend's son can stay."

After Scar left, Katja looked at Sarabi and Sarafina and whispered "Sorry." before walking out.

Once out of sight of the lionesses in the the cave the tannish beige lioness felt something contact with the side of her face. That sent her sliding across the ground. When Katja's vision cleared she saw Scar standing over her with a scowl.

"If you ever interrupt me again, you will regret it!"

Katja eyes were full of fear and tears as she watched her king walked away.

 **...**

A few months past and Kiara and her friends have been improving their fighting. Ahadi and Uru seen a great warrior in their granddaughter. So they began training her all they know.

"Wow, you're amazing. I only hope to be like you one day." Kiara smiled.

Ahadi smiled lovingly at her,"My child, you can be anything you put your mind and heart to."

 **...**

"Come on slow pokes!"

Nala grinned,"You're going to regret those words!"

A three month old Kion giggled as he continued running. Simba and Nala looked at each other before nodding and pouncing.

Kion ducked which made the siblings fall hard and get tangled in each other's limbs.

"Wow this is amazing, you guys are the best!" smiled Kion looking at the older cubs with adoration.

Nala blushed as Simba had a proud, crooked smile. But happy moments in the Pridelands were turning into harsh and unbearable as the cubs grew into their first year.

Nala's body was just few inches shorter than her mother. But she was beautiful none the less.

Simba is now taller than Nala and Sarafina, with a black mane growing on his head and neck.

Kion is a few inches shorter than Simba, with a reddish mane growing on his head and neck.

But growing up comes with problems. Mating problems.

 _ **-O-**_

Kiara was celebrating her first year with the Northan Kingdom when Ahadi approached. Kiara has grown beautifully as well. Kiara is a few inches shorter than Tala who's like a second mother to her.

"Having fun, dear?"

Kiara smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's amazing!"

Ahadi nodded, but his happy features faded as he said,"Sweetie, care to take a walk?"

Kiara nodded her head before following her grandfather away from the celebrating.


	12. At Long Last

**Thanks for the incredible reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Nala laid on a rock thinking about what's happened over the year. The once lushful Pridelands now looks like the elephant grave yard. Also Kovu has been trying to get her to be his mate, but she has already fallen for someone. Kion.

She can't explain it, but her heart seems to race whenever he's near. She just fears that he won't feel the same.

 **...**

Around the same time Nala was thinking about Kion. The yellow teen was on a stroll through the dying kingdom.

Kion moved his brown eyes from the dry ground to the creamy male next to him. "So, have you thought about mates?"

Simba nearly choked on his saliva, "What made you asked that?"

Kion looks down bashfully,"I have feelings for Nala."

 **...**

"Father!"

Scar looked up from chewing on a old bone when his dull brown son entered. Kovu has grown as well, with a black mane growing and he's built bigger than his father.

"Father, I want Nala as my mate."

Scar smiled as he sat up on his stoned platform,"A perfect choice my son, but what's stopping you?"

"Kion is in love with her, so I want to banish him and his pathetic friend!" Kovu spat in anger.

Scar pounded on what his son said, "Alright son. I'll send the hyenas."

Kovu bowed his head in thanks. "Thank You father."

 _ **-O-**_

Simba stood up and stretched with Kion following.

"Hello boys."

Simba and Kion smiled as they turned and seen their mothers. After giving their mother's nuzzles they walked back to the cave.

But on their way four hyenas jumped out and cut Simba and Kion off from their mothers.

"What's going on here?r" Sarafina growled.

"None of your concern, you old hag!"

Sarafina and Sarabi turned to see Kovu with five more hyenas.

Sarabi's orange eyes went wide as she realized what's going to happened, "Run!"

Simba realized it too and began to push a frozen Kion. Once he fell he got up and began running with Simba as the hyenas was hot on their tails.

"May the kings, be with you." Sarabi and Sarafina silently prayed as they watched their sons race across the borders.

 **...**

Today was a big day for Kiara. Since Ahadi told Kiara that it was Scar's fault, that her father was dead. The princess or should say queen trained harder and now Tala and her grandparents see it's time for a test.

A patrol around the borders. As the test calls for Kiara to bring back up. Which is Cisco, Sheeran and Korra. Cisco and Sheeran has dark brown and black manes growing.

As for Korra, the light beige teen lioness is the same height has Kiara.

"Can you believe it! We finally get to patrol!"

Kiara was so excited to patrol. It was a step up from her normal training. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Um..guys. I think you should see this."

Kiara and the others looked where Cisco was looking at and to their horror seen two teen lions fighting off nine hyenas.

Kiara looked at her friends with determined amber eyes. "We can take them! Korra, you and Sheeran take the right. Cisco and I is going to take the left."

The group nodded before running in their told directions. With a mighty roar Kiara pounced on a hyena and ended it's life with a snap of it's neck.

 **...**

Simba and Kion was surprise but more grateful than anything when a group of teen lions came running over.

Simba was completely stunned as a beautiful light beige teen lioness snapped a hyena's neck.

Before Simba's eyes laid nine dead hyenas.

"Ok, now tell us who you are and what's going on?"

Simba decided to speak but as he stared at the teenage lioness' amber eyes he grew speechless. _It can't be, she's dead_ , thought Simba.

Simba shook his head trying to believe what he's seeing, "Kiara?"

 **...**

Kiara was shocked, how did this lion know her name? All type of thoughts ran through her head.

"Who are you?" Kiara repeated.

"It's me...Simba,"

"Simba?"

When the creamy teen male nodded, memories of Kiara's cubhood played in her mind. With a girlish squeal Kiara leaped on Simba and nuzzled him.

Simba smiled as he nuzzled back. Kion stood with a confused look before clearing his throat.

Simba stood up and smiled at his friend, "Kiara, this is Kion. He's your brother."

Kiara was speechless as she looked at the yellow pelted teen. He was a complete mixture of her parents.

Kion looked at the pretty light beige pelted teen and noticed she looks like his great aunt, his mother said he had.

Kiara smiled and at her longtime friend and brother, "Meet my friends, Cisco, Sheeran and Korra."

After a brief introduction, the group made their way to Queen Tala's cave.

 **...**

Queen Tala paced in the back of one of the caves as Sorrin sat not far. Ahadi and Uru sat besides each other, so was Mheetu and Ashanti.

"You worry to much." said Ahadi.

Tala had a snarky remark but dismissed it as Kiara and her party walked in with two teen lions.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Uru asked.

Kiara sat and focused on everyone gathered, "These are friends from the Pridelands. My best friend Simba and my little brother Kion."


	13. New Feelings

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They fuel me to put out chapters faster.**

 **A bit of Warning, a bit graphic scene ahead.**

 **Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

"My son, how you've grown." Sorrin beamed as he stood and looked at his son.

"You're my father?" Simba asked with wide brown eyes.

Tala nodded with a smile of her own, "As I'm your aunt, Queen Tala and I welcome you and the prince to the Northan Kingdom."

Kion's eyes widen, "I'm a prince?"

Kiara nodded before smiling warmly, "Yes, as you're the the brother of a queen."

Kion smiled in return,"Your highness." with a bow.

Simba smiled and bowed too. Kiara smiled lovingly at them.

 **...**

"I can't believe Kovu did that!" Nala growled.

Sarafina sighed,"I know sweetie, but I'm sure they're ok. I hope."

Nala snarled and ran off. Sarafina sighed sadly as she watched her daughter run off.

But Nala didn't know that a pair of dark green eyes were following her.

 **...**

Nala ran until she couldn't run anymore. With a groan the light gold teen slumped to the dusty ground. As her breathing returned she heard someone step on a branch.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

Just then a heavy force pinned her to the ground. Nala looked over her shoulder and saw Kovu on her."What the hell you think you're doing?!" Nala snarled.

Kovu smirk and whispered in Nala's ear, "To make you mine!" before competing the unholy task as he bit her neck.

 _ **-O-**_

Kiara and Simba were taking a stroll through the kingdom. There's a lot reconnecting for them to do.

"I can't believe you been alive all this time. Then again Sarabi always believed you were alive."

Kiara smiled at her mother's name, "How's my mother?"

Simba sighed and lowered his head, "She was real heart broken until Kion was born. But she still grieved, we all did. But now your uncle has over worked the lionesses. I'm afraid what we would go back to."

Kiara looked down with her ears against her head,"I wish I would of known better. I.."

Simba cut her off with a lovingly nuzzle, "It's not your fault. You were a cub that was lied to."

Kiara felt that same feeling in her stomach that night of the hyena chase. Kiara looked Simba in the eyes as he smiled at her.

She felt like she was going to melt.

Kiara looked down, then back at the creamy male, "Simba-"

He nuzzled the light beige female,"Yes."

Kiara put her paw on his and smiled lovingly, "I think I'm in love with you."

 **...**

Nala laid in the cave that she shared with her mother and Sarabi and cried. She was just raped by that tyrant's monster. She's most likely is carrying his cub now.

"If I'm preagant, I vowed to never let you get like that." Nala said to herself before falling to sleep.


	14. Confetti Falling

**Another chapter because the last one was extremely short.**

 **The song used is Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush. Enjoy.**

Another year had passed and everyone has grown into young adults. In the Northan kingdom training was going on.

With a thud Simba found himself on his back staring into the amber eyes of the lioness that pinned him.

"You're good." Simba smiled as he stood up.

Kiara giggled before smiling lightly, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

Simba smiled and follow his crush into the lush trees.

 _All this talk about being in loveI could never get into the party_

 _Never really understood what it was_

 _Like what's the big deal anyway?_

As Kiara and Simba walked through a lush jungle that sat on the kingdom, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

 _Oh, but I decided I should give it a try_

 _The very moment that you gave me the invite_

 _I've never seen anything like it before_

 _Once you open the door_

 _See I was like..._

Kiara smiled before running off. Simba laughed before giving chase.

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

They chased each other down a slope where a waterfall ran into a lake. As Kiara bend down to drink, Simba couldn't help but smile.

 _And everybody's gonna make an appearance_

 _Even the butterflies came, what a feeling._

 _And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss_

 _It was better than they ever explained it_

 _I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round_

 _I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

 _And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes_

 _I realize...And I was like_

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

Kiara looks up and smiles before walking over to the creamy, black maned lion and thrust her head under his as she sat down.

Simba closed his eyes and as a loving purr escaped his throat, he nuzzled back.

 _See I know it's getting late_

 _Only wish the sun would wait_

 _And let this party last a little longer, yeah._

 _See I know love it comes and goes_

 _But this right here_

 _I don't think that I ever wanna let it go_

 _I wish I would've known..._

 _All this talk about being in love_

 _I could never get into the party_

 _Now I understand only because_

 _You show me the way_

 _And I was like..._

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

 _ **-O-**_

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?" A eight seven month light brown cub asked with questioning brown eyes.

Nala sighed before looking at her son, "Because Haki, it's very dangerous to be out there by yourself."

"How's my grandson?"

Nala looked up and seen Sarafina and Sarabi approaching.

Nala sighed before lowering her head, "Ok, but I miss Kion and Simba."

Sarabi nuzzled the young lioness,"I know, I miss them too."

 **...**

"Kiara, may we have a word?"

Kiara and Simba just came back from their romantic night when Queen Tala called to her. Kiara nuzzled Simba before walking in the cave with Tala. Once inside Kiara seen her grandparents were sitting in the back.

"Kiara you have proven yourself to be a fine warrior. That it came to an decision that you're ready." Ahadi said with a proud smile.

Uru walked over with a proud smile of her own, "In two days time, the attack on the Pridelands will begin."

Kiara smiled lightly,"I'm honored-it's just will I make a good queen?"

Ahadi brung his granddaughter in a hug and nuzzled her, "Mybe you need to hear it from someone else."

Kiara tilted her head in confusion before turning to the cave's entrance.

"Kiara, thank the stars you're alive!"


	15. The Queen Has Returned

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her face paled, "Papa?"

The large golden lion smiled as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"But how-how are you alive?" Kiara asked as she pulled away.

Mufasa looked at everyone in the cave before turning back to his daughter."I thought I died, specially when I saw my grandmother, Jolina. But she said my time is not up and that my place is here with you and your mother. When I woke up, I was in a cave. It turns out Sorrin and Mheetu rescued me and nursed me back to heath."

Kiara glared at the said lions that stepped in as she growled, "You didn't tell me!"

Mheetu shrunk back as his ears flattened against his head,"Tala made us!"

Queen Tala stepped up, after giving her brother a nasty glare she turned towards Kiara, "I knew you were going to be in denial, so we wanted to use Mufasa as a serect weapon."

Kiara thought for a second before smiling and buried her head in her father's red mane."I'm just glad you're alive!"

Mufasa smiled and pulled her in closer,"I am too, princess."

Kiara pulled away with a bright smile,"Papa, I want you to meet someone, stay here!" before running out.

Mufasa looked at the lions in the cave, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Papa!"

Mufasa turned back to the entrance cave where Kiara stood with a handsome young yellow lion with brown eyes and a reddish mane.

"Papa, this is Kion. Your son, mama had him after Scar became king." Kiara introduced smiling at her father and brother.

Mufasa smiled as he turned his attention to the young yellow lion,"It's a pleasure son."

Kion couldn't contain himself as he hugged the lion that sire him and thought to be dead.

 **...**

"It's great your father's here. He can help with the take over tomorrow." said Simba as he nuzzled Kiara.

Kiara nuzzled back. "Everything's coming into place."

 _ **-O-**_

As the next morning approached, Kiara gathered the lions for the invasion. There standing infront of her was her grandparents, Mufasa, Tala, Sorrin, Mheetu, Simba, Kion, Korra, Cisco and Sheeran.

"Today we take my kingdom back with force!" Kiara roared.

The lions and lionesses roared in reply before running off with Simba and Kiara in lead.

 **...**

"Sir, there's a group of lions headed this way." said a large tawny, brownish maned lion with hazel-blue eyes.

Scar grinned at the lion, "Order some hyenas to slow them down."

The lion nodded before running out.

 **...**

As Kiara and her group made it into the Pridelands a group of hyenas attacked. Kiara wasted no time and killed them with ease.

"Kiara, go!" shouted Sheeran before he attacked a small group of hyenas.

Kiara nodded and ran off with Simba following.

Ahadi looked to Kiara's friends and his grandson, "You four, help Kiara and Simba!"

The four nodded before running after Kiara and Simba. Ahadi went to finish off the hyenas. Which wasn't hard since most was taken out by Kiara.

 **...**

Kiara and Simba made it to priderock where a large tawny lion and a creamy white lioness blocked their path.

Kiara's amber eyes went wide as she cried out in disbelief. "Quinn! Leya!"

Quinn laughed before pouncing on the light beige lioness as Leya pounced on Simba. Kiara bit and scratched at the large lion as she manage to knock him out.

Kiara took deep breathes before looking over at Simba who just knocked out Leya.

"I can't believe it. They were traitors..." Kiara sighed.

"Well believe it!"

Before Kiara seen it, she was pounced on by Zira.

Simba growled before he knocked the creamy tan lioness off."Go find Scar!"

Kiara nodded before running up to the summit of priderock where Kovu pounced on her. The dull brown lion quickly pinned his cousin and raised his paw.

Kiara closed her eyes as she papered for the finishing blow. But it never came as Kion came just in time. While Kopa and Kovu fought, Kiara searched for her evil uncle.

"Ahh Kiara, what a surprise to see you _alive_!" out of the shadows the rich brown lion pounced.

Kiara fought with everything she had but Shetani came and knock her away from Scar. The two mates circled their niece.

With a deep breath Kiara pounce. She sent Shetani flying, who hit a rock and darkness consumed her. Kiara than pounced on her uncle, just as lighting struck. Igniting flames to the dead land.

"How could you!? How could you try and kill your own flesh and blood?!" growled Kiara.

"What!" Scar gasped with wide green eyes.

Kiara smirked, "Right, Papa's alive and he's going to make you pay. So is grandpa Ahadi!"

Scar's face paled as he yelled, "It wasn't my fault! It was the hyenas, it was their idea!"

Kiara glared at her uncle and growled. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself!"

"What are you going to do?" Scar weakly asked.

"Run! Run away and never return!" Kiara said with a snarl.

Scar got up and began to move away, "Yes your highness..." before hitting some hot rocks in his niece's face.

Kiara roared in pain before she was tackled to the ground. Kiara shook her head and gave Scar a mighty swipe to the head. But Scar landed two blows, which made Kiara fall on her back. Through the black smoke Scar leap through, ready to deliver the killer bite. But Kiara used her back legs and kicked him over the edge.

Kiara watched in disgust as her uncle became the hyena's next prey. With a sad sigh Kiara climbed down to the pride as rain began to pour, where Simba was there first to nuzzled her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled back, "Same here."

"Kiara!"

Kiara pulled away and saw her mother with Mufasa and Kion.

"Mom!" cried Kiara as she ran to the dark beige lioness and hugged her.

Sarabi had tears falling as she hugged back, "You're alive! How can that be?"

Kiara looked at her father before hugging her mother again, "It doesn't matter. We're home."

The sound of gourds shaking caught the attention of Kiara as she turned and saw Rafiki."It is time!"

Taking a glance at her parents and Kion who smiled proudly, Kiara walked up to the old baboon. Rafiki bowed, Kiara pulled the baboon in for a hug before deseinding to the peck.

Once at the peak, Kiara looked at the sky as the rain met with her face and seen a shooting star flew through the dark, rainy sky. With a deep breath Kiara roared to her kingdom. The lions and lionesses below roared in return.

The true Queen has returned.


	16. Love and Revenge

**Yes, the queen has returned. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

"Mama, what was that sound?" Haki asked as he nuzzled into Nala's side.

Sarafina stood up and headed for the entrance of their cave. "It sounds like someone's claiming the throne."

"But who?" Nala asked as she sat up.

"I'll go check it out." Sarafina said walking out of the cave.

"I'll come too" Nala said before picking up Haki and following her mother.

 **...**

Kiara and her pride sat inside the large cave talking and what not.

"What happened to Scar's followers?" Kiara asked as she leaned on Simba.

"They retreated to the Outlands." Simba said licking Kiara's head.

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to the cave entrance and saw Sarafina and Nala with a seven month light brown cub with brown eyes.

"Mother, Nala! " Simba yelled as he ran over and brung the two lionesses in a hug.

"Mommy who's that?" Haki asked pawing at the light gold lioness' leg.

"'Mommy'?" Kion and Kiara asked with wide, confused eyes.

Sarafina and Nala looked up and couldn't believe their eyes, "Kiara? Is it really you?"

Kiara smiled as she hugged the two lionesses.

Nala pulled away and looked down with her ears against her head,"I guess you want to know why I have a cub?"

"Yes, and who's the lion I have to strangle!"

Nala looked up and saw a whitish gold lion looking down at her.

Sarafina smiled as she nuzzled her mate, "Sorrin! I'm so glad to see you!"

Sorrin briefly nuzzled the dark cream lioness before moving his brown eyes on his daughter.

"Sis, this is our dad." Simba said after looking at Nala's confused face.

"Oh," Nala said with a half hearted smile.

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" asked a fustruted Kion.

Nala sighed and nodded,"A few days after you and my brother were chased out-Kovu raped me..."

Kion and Simba roared so loud that it drafted the thunder outside.

"Simba, calm down. Kovu is in the Outlands and by now he and everyone is banished. If they return than we will deal with them." Kiara said nuzzling her love.

"Words spoken from a true queen." smiled Mufasa as he and Sarabi walked over with Ahadi and Uru.

Kiara smiled at her parents and grandparents before leaning back on Simba.

"Nala, I'm truly sorry what happened to you. But I love you too much to let this come between us." Kion said looking into Nala's light green eyes.

"You love me?" Nala gasped in disbelief.

Kion nodded before he nuzzled the bit older lioness, "Yes and I'm willing to love you as my mate and raise your cub as my own."

Nala smiled and nuzzled the prince,"I love to be your mate."

"Awwww!" came the voices from the pride.

Simba looked down at Kiara and smiled. Kiara looked up and smirk before pinning the black mane lion down."We're all ready engaged. Remember?"

Simba nodded and nuzzled his fiancee."Of course, dear."

The pride laughed at the couple before turning in for the night.

 _ **-O-**_

Kovu paced in the Outlands. The Outlands weren't dead like the Pridelands is now or the elephant grave yard. The land has some greenery and some prey animals. As there is a very large creek that laid not far from the caves. But it's nothing compared to the Pridelands. His rightful kingdom.

"What are we going to do sir?" Leya asked.

Kovu looked from the horizon to the creamy white lioness, "We will get our revenge!"


	17. A New Era

Another chapter for the pretty short one last chapter.

Also this is the last chapter, but don't fret. The King's Heir II, will be up soon.

Enjoy.

Months past and things have been going well for Queen Kiara. She haven't heard anything from her cousin or his pride but she still wants to keep watch. The Pridelands has recovered back to it's former glorious state. Now the animals that return stood at the base of priderock.

Today the Pridelands are going to get it's king.

"I'm so nervous." Simba said as he paced at the tip of the kopje.

At the tip stood Rafiki, Ahadi, Mufasa, Sorrin, Kion and Simba.

Mufasa chuckled,"I was just like you when I was getting married to Sarabi."

Simba looked at his future father in-law and smiled. Just then an elephant trumpet sounded off. Everyone looked and saw Kiara walking towards the peak with Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina.

Rafiki smiled and gave the queen a hug before performing the ceremony,"Today we gather to join this two lovers. As they become one and take their place as rulers!"

The crowd cheered as Rafiki cracked opened a fruit and spread it across Simba and Kiara's heads before shaking his gourds over their heads. Kiara and Simba nuzzled each other.

"I now pronounce you Queen and King!"

Kiara and Simba shared a look before roaring to the kingdom. The pride roared in reply as the coward cheered before bowing down to the new rulers.

As a sun shined on Kiara and Simba they shared a loving nuzzled.

 _ **-O-**_

Night has hit the African plains. Kovu laid in the largest cave in the Outlands. When Zira walked in."Kovu, may I have a word?"

Kovu sat up and said dryly, "Speak."

The creamy tan lioness took a deep breath and continued, "I'm pregnant."

 **...**

Simba and Kiara laid on their backs looking at the stars."This is so beautiful." purred Kiara as she nuzzled closer to her mate.

Simba smiled down at his mate, "Not as beautiful as you."

Kiara gigged,"You're so cheesy."

Simba laughed, "I have a confession."

Kiara sat up as Simba sat up too and went on,"I had always had feelings for you. Since we first met as cubs."

Kiara had tears in her eyes, "Me too, I just didn't think you felt the same."

Simba nuzzled his beautiful mate as she laid down. Simba licked her head down to her neck before the mating process begun.

 **...**

Kovu sat outside one of the smallest caves with Quinn by his side.

"It better be a boy!" Kovu growled.

Shetani then walked out with a smile."My son, you may go in."

Kovu got up and nuzzled his mother before walking in the cave. Lying in the back was Zira with two cubs by her side. Sitting not far away was Katja and Leya, who had a sad expression.

"Well..."

Zira smiled and said, "Say hi to our sons."

Kovu took interest in a rich brown cub with amber eyes."Kambili, after my great grandfather. This cub will be the key to getting back my kingdom."

"And the other one, can.."

Kovu cut the creamy tan lioness off with a snarl, "He will be named Nuka."

 **...**

A few weeks later Kiara was beginning to feel sick. So the light beige queen went to visit Rafiki, who was chanting in his tree.

"Rafiki!" called Kiara once she got to the tree.

"Ahh de queen. How may I help you?"

"I need a check up."

Rafiki nodded before climbing down. Once on the ground Rafiki began looking over Kiara's body. With a smile he looked up."I have most amazing news!"

 **...**

Kiara ran as fast as her legs could run. Once priderock was in sight she roared. One by one the pride began to descend down the stoned slope of the kopje.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Simba asked as Kiara ran up to him.

Kiara caught her breath and smiled, "We are perfectly fine."

Simba tilted his head and said,"We?"

Kiara nodded and as realizion hit the young king.

"I'm going to be a father!" Simba roared.

The pride cheered and congratulated them. Kiara smiled before nuzzling Simba.

"A new era has begun." purred Simba as he nuzzled Kiara.


End file.
